Категория:Нэнси Дрю. Детективные Истории
Nancy Drew Mystery Stories - это классическая, самая длительная, серия историй про юную сыщицу. Она выпускалась с 1930 по 2003 годы. 1. The Secret of the Old Clock/Тайна старых часов, 1930, 1959 2. The Hidden Staircase/Тайна загадочной лестницы 1930, 1959 3. The Bungalow Mystery/Тайна летнего домика, 1930, 1960 4. The Mystery at Lilac Inn/Тайна сиреневой гостиницы, 1931, 1961 5. The Secret at Shadow Ranch/Тайна Ранчо Теней, 1931, 1965 6. The Secret of Red Gate Farm/Тайна Фермы "Алые Врата", 1931,1961 7. The Clue in the Diary/Тайна Дневника, 1931, 1962 8. Nancy's Mysterious Letter/Загадочное письмо Нэнси, 1932, 1968 9. The Sign of the Twisted Candles/Знамение Витых Свечей, 1933, 1968 10. The Password to Larkspur Lane/Шифр Аллеи Дельфиниумов, 1933, 1966 11. The Clue of the Broken Locket/, 1934, 1965 12. The Message in the Hollow Oak, 1935, 1972 13. The Mystery of the Ivory Charm, 1936, 1974 14. The Whispering Statue, 1937, 1970 15. The Haunted Bridge, 1937, 1972 16. The Clue of the Tapping Heels, 1939, 1969 17. The Mystery of the Brass-Bound Trunk, 1940, 1976 18. The Mystery at the Moss-Covered Mansion, 1941, 1971 19. The Quest of the Missing Map, 1942, 1969 20. The Clue in the Jewel Box, 1943, 1972 21. The Secret in the Old Attic, 1944, 1970 22. The Clue in the Crumbling Wall, 1945, 1973 23. The Mystery of the Tolling Bell, 1946, 1973 24. The Clue in the Old Album, 1947, 1977 25. The Ghost of Blackwood Hall, 1948, 1967 26. The Clue of the Leaning Chimney, 1949, 1967 27. The Secret of the Wooden Lady/Нэнси Дрю. Тайна Деревянной Леди , 1950, 1967 28. The Clue of the Black Keys, 1951, 1968 29. The Mystery at the Ski Jump, 1952, 1968 30. The Clue of the Velvet Mask, 1953 , 1969 31. The Ringmaster's Secret, 1953, 1974 32. The Scarlet Slipper Mystery, 1954, 1974 33. The Witch Tree Symbol / Нэнси Дрю. Символ ведьминого древа, 1955, 1975 34. The Hidden Window Mystery, 1956, 1975 35. The Haunted Showboat, 1957 36. The Secret of the Golden Pavilion, 1959 37. The Clue in the Old Stagecoach, 1960 38. The Mystery of the Fire Dragon, 1961 39. The Clue of the Dancing Puppet, 1962 40. The Moonstone Castle Mystery, 1963 41. The Clue of the Whistling Bagpipes, 1964 42. The Phantom of Pine Hill, 1965 43. The Mystery of the 99 Steps, 1966 44. The Clue in the Crossword Cipher, 1967 45. The Spider Sapphire Mystery, 1968 46. The Invisible Intruder, 1969 47. The Mysterious Mannequin, 1970 48. The Crooked Banister, 1971 49. The Secret of Mirror Bay, 1972 50. The Double Jinx Mystery, 1973 51. Mystery of the Glowing Eye, 1974 52. The Secret of the Forgotten City, 1975 53. The Sky Phantom, 1976 54. The Strange Message in the Parchment, 1977 55. Mystery of Crocodile Island, 1978 56. The Thirteenth Pearl, 1979 57. The Triple Hoax, 1979 58. The Flying Saucer Mystery, 1980 59. The Secret in the Old Lace, 1980 60. The Greek Symbol Mystery, 1980 61. The Swami's Ring, 1981 62. The Kachina Doll Mystery, 1981 63. The Twin Dilemma, 1981 64. Captive Witness, 1981 65. Mystery of the Winged Lion, 1982 66. Race Against Time, 1982 67. The Sinister Omen, 1982 68. The Elusive Heiress, 1982 69. Clue in the Ancient Disguise, 1982 70. The Broken Anchor, 1983 71. The Silver Cobweb, 1983 72. The Haunted Carousel, 1983 73. Enemy Match, 1984 74. The Mysterious Image, 1984 75. The Emerald-Eyed Cat Mystery, 1984 76. The Eskimo's Secret, 1985 77. The Bluebeard Room, 1985 78. The Phantom of Venice, 1985 79. The Double Horror of Fenley Place, 1987 80. The Case of the Disappearing Diamonds, 1987 81. The Mardi Gras Mystery, 1988 82. The Clue in the Camera, 1988 83. The Case of the Vanishing Veil, 1988 84. The Joker's Revenge, 1988 85. The Secret of Shady Glen, 1988 86. The Mystery of Misty Canyon, 1988 87. The Case of the Rising Stars, 1988 88. The Search for Cindy Austin, 1988 89. The Case of the Disappearing Deejay, 1989 90. The Puzzle at Pineview School, 1989 91. The Girl Who Couldn't Remember, 1989 92. The Ghost of Craven Cove, 1989 93. The Case of the Safecracker's Secret, 1990 94. The Picture-Perfect Mystery, 1990 95. The Silent Suspect, 1990 96. The Case of the Photo Finish, 1990 97. The Mystery of Magnolia Mansion, 1990 98. The Haunting of Horse Island, 1990 99. The Secret at Seven Rocks, 1991 100. A Secret in Time, 1991 101. The Mystery of the Missing Millionairess, 1991 102. The Secret in the Dark, 1991 103. The Stranger in the Shadows, 1991 104. The Mystery of the Jade Tiger, 1991 105. The Clue in the Antique Trunk, 1992 106. The Case of the Artful Crime, 1992 107. The Legend of Miner's Creek, 1992 108. The Secret of the Tibetan Treasure, 1992 109. The Mystery of the Masked Rider 110. The Nutcracker Ballet Mystery 111. The Secret at Solaire 112. Crime in the Queen's Court, 1993 113. The Secret Lost at Sea 114. The Search for the Silver Persian 115. The Suspect in the Smoke, 1993 116. The Case of the Twin Teddy Bears, 1993 117. Mystery on the Menu, 1993 118. Trouble At Lake Tahoe, 1994 119. The Mystery of the Missing Mascot, 1994 120. The Case of the Floating Crime, 1994 121. The Fortune Teller's Secret, 1995 122. The Message in the Haunted Mansion, 1995 123. The Clue on the Silver Screen, 1995 124. The Secret of the Scarlet Hand, 1995 125. The Teen Model Mystery, 1995 126. The Riddle in the Rare Book, 1995 127. The Case of the Dangerous Solution, 1995 128. Treasure in the Royal Tower, 1995 129. The Baby-Sitter Burglaries, 1996 130. The Sign of the Falcon, 1996 131. The Hidden Inheritance, 1996 132. The Fox Hunt Mystery, 1996 133. The Mystery at the Crystal Palace, 1996 134. The Secret of the Forgotten Cave, 1996 135. The Riddle of the Ruby Gazelle, 1997 136. The Wedding Day Mystery, 1997 137. In Search of the Black Rose, 1997 138. The Legend of the Lost Gold, 1997 139. The Secret of Candlelight Inn, 1997 140. The Door-to-Door Deception, 1997 141. The Wild Cat Crime, 1998 142. The Case of Capital Intrigue, 1998 143. Mystery on Maui, 1998 144. The E-mail Mystery, 1998 145. The Missing Horse Mystery, 1998 146. The Ghost of the Lantern Lady, 1998 147. The Case of the Captured Queen, 1998 148. On the Trail of Trouble, 1999 149. The Clue of the Gold Doubloons, 1999 150. Mystery at Moorsea Manor, 1999 151. The Chocolate-Covered Contest, 1999 152. The Key in the Satin Pocket, 1999 153. Whispers In the Fog, 1999 154. The Legend of the Emerald Lady 155. The Mystery in Tornado Alley 156. The Secret in the Stars 157. The Music Festival Mystery, 2000 158. The Curse of the Black Cat, 2000 159. The Secret of the Fiery Chamber, 2000 160. The Clue on the Crystal Dove, 2000 161. Lost in the Everglades, 2000 162. The Case of the Lost Song, 2000 163. The Clues Challenge, 2000 164. The Mystery of the Mother Wolf, 2000 165. The Crime Lab Case, 2000 166. The Case of the Creative Crime, 2002 167. Mystery By Moonlight, 2002 168. The Bike Tour Mystery, 2002 169. The Mistletoe Mystery, 2002 170. No Strings Attached, 2003 171. Intrigue at the Grand Opera, 2003 172. The Riding Club Crime, 2003 173. Danger on the Great Lakes, 2003 174. A Taste of Danger, 2003 175. Werewolf in a Winter Wonderland, 2003 Категория:Книги Категория:Непереведенная статья